Gibson Biography
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just something or put together. Doesn't really belong on the site as it isn't part of any show or game and such. Just a bio of a character I made up yesterday morning. Might do some stories with this guy. Dunno.


Gibson Biography

ElectricCircuslover: I know it doesn't really belong in the Lilo and Stitch category...In fact it doesn't belong anywhere .-. I just decided to upload it because I put some effort into this and frankly it's one more reason to not post a story with Shadow in it 8D

Enjoy ^^

In a ruined city with wrecked cars and skeletons of a civilization left behind, a large human walked through the ruin holding a mini-gun. He stood about eight feet tall and his build was large while wearing very large black combat boots. His clothing was only a black trench coat that was button up and had a bullets covering him, while the only pants you could see was a small amount near the feet, a dark green color. His head was very white and bald and with a small face. The eyes on his face were blue with a small nose below and between the eyes and below the nose was a unhappy face.

He didn't have anything to say as he has forgotten how to talk to another human after the Great War between Israel and United States. Before tension between the two powers caused worldwide destruction, a small boy named, Gibson James Murphy, lived in Buffalo, New York in a small apartment complex. He grew up with a learning disability that made school difficult at times, while the other kids made fun of him due to his ability to learn slower than the rest. He was often called, 'Gibby the Stupid' by the other kids due to his lack of ability to grasp onto what teachers would teach to the class. Sometimes a teacher would tell him, 'Gibson, you are not stupid. You have the potential to be whatever you want to be when you grow older,' and send him home after class ended.

Gibson didn't have long bus rides going back home which was a pleasant thing considering the nasty words the other kids would give the boy. He was quiet and didn't give into the mean spirited words aimed at him. When he came home he played a lot of video games and didn't leave the house much. Games interested him more than anything school has done for him. Despite having a gaming addiction, he did his homework as told by his parents while spending time with the family after finishing school projects.

When he got into his teens, his mother, Martha May Murphy passed away while his father Harry Giles Murphy tried dealing with the loss by drinking excessively to the point he would become hostile to anyone that spoke to him. Gibson coped with his father by staying in his room drawing and making comics of his favorite super heroes, such as, 'Dart Man,' 'Plasma Girl,' and his most favorite duo 'Tiger Shark and Guppy Boy.' The teen drew all day while listening to metal music from bands such as DEATH, Nuclear Assault, Megadeth, and Exodus while keeping the music down so it wouldn't bother his father, who spent most of his day sleeping in the ruined brown chair, sleeping on his days off from work.

At age sixteen his father was laid off work due to the already suffering economy gone worse over the last decade. His father spent most of his time at the bar after losing his job and would come back in volatile mood while vomiting everywhere he went. Sometimes Harry was too sick to cook dinner giving Gibson the opportunity to learn how to cook…or microwave takeout too, which was about four out of seven days since his father was out of work and started living off of unemployment checks. His father's life was squandered by living in the bottom of a bottle and died several months later from alcohol poisoning. The sixteen year old was sent to his aunt's home, who had a strong Christian dominance over the household. Gibson couldn't listen to his favorite bands anymore as his Aunt Macy saw it as 'the product of the Devil,' along with cartoons and magazines. On the side note, he learned how to cook complex meals, sew, and crochet over a year of living with Aunt Macy. He also did much better in school now that he was put to constant work on his studies by his aunt.

When he graduated high school, Gibson joined the military so he would be able to get funding for college. He was put through rigorous training for a year and before he was put into combat, he was selected by a government agency to participate in testing for double the amount the standard military was paying. Gibson thought hard about it for several days and agreed to take part in the testing. He and several other soldiers were transported to a secret base that did top secret experimentation on soldiers. Over the course of the testing and evaluation, Gibson grew larger and taller while increasing muscle mass. During combat tests, he was faster, stronger, and had better reaction times with each injection the put in him. The only drawback was he was losing his memory and when he began to notice and want out of the program the scientist put him to sleep. From there on, scientists opening his skull and implanted device to control his body, as well, attaching a tracking device to his spine that would also shock him if he disobeyed orders. He spent a lot of time in a container, waiting to be awakened to for orders. His hair fell out and his skin turned ghost white.

War erupted between Israel and United States over oil and testing nuclear missiles on small populated towns few years later. Gibson was taken out o his container hibernation, dressed up in a trench coat with mini-gun rounds and was given a mini-gun to fight with. He was put in a metal container scheduled to be dropped with a small band of super soldiers near the capital of Israel. The super soldier didn't make it overseas, as America was nuked and the force of the explosion knocked the helicopter out of the air and crashed. By the time Gibson's container was opened, it was too late. The world he knew before testing was totally obliterated and was replaced by a wasteland of destroyed buildings and death. Those who survived turned savage and hunted for scraps of the past and food while enduring the hostile animals that were mutated from the radiation. Gibson traveled aimlessly to place to place and eliminated anything hostile in way. The people controlling him were destroyed but the nukes, so, he had no orders other than killing hostiles showed threats to him or protecting those who were in harm.


End file.
